<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by arbeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660497">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbeana/pseuds/arbeana'>arbeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Maybe - Freeform, Song fic, i'm not sure how to tag things, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbeana/pseuds/arbeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black hated that Heather bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today I listened to the song 'Heather' by Conan Gray for 5 hours straight and this is the result</p>
<p>also this takes place in their 6th year but it's not really relevant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius Black hated that Heather bitch. He hated her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, and her big blue eyes. He hated the way she kept flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes. But what he hated most of all was her hand, with her long fingers and painted pink nails. He hated that her hand was resting on Remus Lupin’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remus had been missing from the common room every night this week. He had told Sirius that he was studying late in the library, and Sirius had believed him, until now. Walking back to Gryffindor tower from detention with James, Sirius had dragged him into the library to say hello to Remus, and maybe distract him from his work for twenty minutes. But now Sirius was hiding behind a bookshelf, pretending to flip through some random Transfiguration textbook, while actually staring at Remus, who was sitting at a table across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sitting at a table across the room with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heather. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>She was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and Sirius had seen her waving to Remus in the halls a few times, but Sirius hadn’t known they were—close. And Sirius had never thought that Remus would lie</span> <span>to him—lie to him about studying in the library, when he was actually studying in the library with </span><em><span>Heather. </span></em><span>Studying in the library with Heather, with her pretty, pink nails playing with the sleeve of his grey sweater.</span></p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m sure Remus doesn’t like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sirius jumped, and dropped the Transfiguration book. James chuckled and picked it up from the ground, handing it back to Sirius, before starting again. “I’m sure Remus doesn’t like Heather. I’ve heard some of the fifth years in Gryffindor talking about her. Apparently she’s dumber than rocks—no one knows how she got Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sirius nodded slowly, still staring at Remus, who was pointing at something on a piece of parchment with his quill. James always knew exactly what Sirius was thinking, even when Sirius hadn’t said anything. Sirius hadn’t even told him that he liked Remus, or that he liked boys. James just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he always did. Heather leaned towards Remus—they were sitting on the same side of the table, which Sirius thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even if they were studying together—and let out a loud laugh, and it sounded like music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“C’mon mate, let’s go back to the common room. We can figure out what’s gonna give us our next detention until Remus gets back, and then ask him about—” James waved his hand vaguely towards the strawberry blonde Ravenclaw “—this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Right,” Sirius said, shoving the Transfiguration book back onto the shelf, not caring if it was in the right place. James turned towards the library doors, and Sirius turned to follow him, but stopped after a last glance at Remus. Remus was blushing, nodding at Heather. A moment later, he was pulling his grey sweater up over his head, leaving on just his white button down shirt. Still blushing furiously, Remus handed the sweater over to Heather, who quickly threw it on over her own school uniform. Her smile was so big, her teeth perfectly straight and white, and Remus gave her a small smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sirius felt like his knees were going to buckle, and he grabbed James’ shoulder to keep himself from hitting the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ouch, Sirius, what—” James cut off, turning to look back at Remus’ table. “Oh,” he said shortly, upon seeing Heather’s smile and Remus’ sweater. James grabbed Sirius’ wrist, trying to pull him toward the library doors, but Sirius couldn’t look away, and he didn’t think he could walk either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon</span>
  </em>
  <span> mate,” James said again, pulling a bit harder. “It’s probably—she’s probably just cold or something. And you know how Remus is—he’s nice. He’s just being nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sirius finally tore his eyes from Remus and Heather, letting James drag him slowly out of the library. “Yeah,” he said quietly, “he’s just being nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But as they walked back to Gryffindor, the image of Heather, her pretty pink nails peeking out from the sleeves of Remus’ grey sweater, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulder, her perfectly straight teeth and her wide smile, burned in front of Sirius’ eyes. He had heard the fifth years talking about Heather too—she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumber than rocks. But she was also very kind, and sweet, and pretty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked Heather, and it was hard not to, when she smiled so brightly at strangers in the hall, and painted her nails house colors for Quidditch matches, and was nice to everyone, even Slytherins, even people who didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And Remus liked her. Sirius’ stomach sank lower and lower with each step. Of <em>course</em> Remus liked her. They were perfect together. Remus was handsome, and tall, and smart. And he was just as kind as Heather—helping lost first years get to their classes, telling them not to pick on Snivellus, comforting Sirius whenever he got Howlers from his parents. Sometimes, when Remus rubbed his back after a particularly cruel Howler, whispering that they were wrong, that they were idiots, Sirius looked into his warm amber eyes and thought he saw—wanted to ask him if—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But no. Remus liked Heather. Of course he did. He had snuck off every night this week just to sit in the library with her. The next Hogsmeade trip was in two weeks, and surely they would go together. And, once they had all graduated from Hogwarts, Remus and Heather would get married, and Sirius would bite back tears as he stood up as the best man. And then they would have a whole hoard of children, half Ravenclaw and half Gryffindor, with Remus’ smarts and Heather’s pretty pink nails, and Sirius would hate them so much because they were Heather’s, and he would love them so much because they were Remus’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James glanced worriedly at his best friend as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. He had tried charming a suit of armor pink, hitting Peeves with a tickling spell, and even suggested sneaking into the Slytherin dorm to taunt Snape. Nothing made Sirius laugh, or even got his attention for more than a moment and a small huff of amusement. Mostly, Sirius just stared straight ahead as they walked, eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, and cheeks slightly red. It was a face Sirius made whenever he was mad but didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be mad. Mostly, he made the face about Remus—when pretty girls asked Remus on dates, when seventh years asked Remus to dance during common room parties, when Remus was not devoting his full, undivided attention to Sirius, and Sirius only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The Fat Lady’s portrait swung open, and they climbed through, sitting down in a pair of armchairs with a coffee table between them in a corner of the common room. James pulled out a half-finished Potions essay while Sirius stared sulkily into the fireplace. James had suggested, on at least four separate occasions, that Sirius just ask Remus out, and Sirius had glared at him each time. James figured that even Gryffindor courage wasn’t enough for Sirius to risk losing a friend—not when his friends were all that he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   They sat in silence as the common room got emptier and the light outside got dimmer. James got three separate assignments done while Sirius sat there, presumably replaying the scene of Remus taking off his sweater over and over again. Peter came by at one point, but upon seeing Sirius’ dark gaze, he gave James an apologetic shrug and scurried off to their dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Lily Evans also stopped by. She smiled at James, and then raised an eyebrow and gestured her head at Sirius. James gave a sheepish smile and shook his head, and she left. He was in love with Lily, but he wouldn’t abandon Sirius in his time of need, even if all Sirius wanted to do was pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After nearly four hours—the four most productive hours of James’ life, without Sirius distracting him—it was completely dark outside, the common room was completely empty, and James was struggling to hold back his yawns. He was about to ask Sirius to come up to the dorm with him, when the portrait hole opened with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>swish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there was Remus, his bag half open and his sweater still missing. Sirius would not like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Hey, Moony,” James said with an easy grin. For the first time, Sirius’ gaze snapped away from the fire. He stared at Remus as if he didn’t recognize him, but said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Hey guys,” Remus said as he walked over, and the scar on his left cheek wrinkled like it always did when he smiled. “I hope you weren’t waiting up for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    James laughed, but Sirius just went back to glaring at the fire. “We love you,” James said, “but not that much. I was just going up to bed now.” James stood, quickly stuffing his things into his own bag. “Why don’t you keep Pads company, Remus? He still has to finish that Potions essay for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh—oh, okay,” Remus looked slightly confused at James’ sudden departure. Sirius turned away from the fire to glare at James, and James, his back to Remus so he wouldn’t see, winked back at him, and then made a face that he knew Sirius could read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to him, you dunce.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sirius huffed and turned back to the fire, but James knew he would listen. Sirius always gave into him, and he always gave into Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus set his bag on the ground and sat in the armchair James had just left. He was happy that the fire in the hearth was still burning—Heather had left the library with his sweater, and he had gotten kind of cold on his walk back to Gryffindor tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Except—he was not happy about the face that Sirius was making right now, as he glared into the fire. He looked . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>moody. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The way he looked whenever they lost a Quidditch game, or when Remus refused to go along with a prank. And it was already so late—Remus didn’t know if he had the energy to put up with a moody Sirius Black. But he also didn’t want to leave Sirius down here all alone, staring at—</span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was that he was staring at in the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus coughed, and then shifted in his seat. “So . . . do you want some help with that Potions essay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius grumbled, but didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius glanced away from the fire for half a second, his grey eyes piercing through Remus. Despite himself, Remus felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to get control over himself before his cheeks turned pink and he made a fool of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No,” Sirius said, and his eyes went back to the fire. His voice was gruff and low, just like it was when he first woke up in the morning, after not talking for hours. Sirius’ knee was bouncing now, and one of his long, elegant fingers was tapping the arm of his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     So Sirius was moody </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous. Curse James for leaving Remus alone with him. Sirius, the aristocratic drama queen, was bad at expressing his emotions on the best of the days. When Sirius was already in a bad mood to start with, one wrong move could result in him going off like a dungbomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus quickly racked his brain to think of what might be bothering him. Sirius and James had just had detention, but with Slughorn, and Slughorn was a pushover. But, then again, Slughorn’s office was in the dungeons—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Was it Regulus?” Remus asked suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius’ brow furrowed, and after a moment he shook his head. Remus, even while worrying about his friend, couldn’t help but notice how the firelight cast a pretty, golden glow on Sirius’ pale skin, how it made his long hair look even shinier than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Okay. . .” Remus said after another moment’s thought. “Pads . . . was it another Howler? You know your parents are imbeciles, and they—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “No,” Sirius said sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh.” Remus leaned forward in his seat, staring at Sirius. Sirius was biting his bottom lip as if trying to hold back his words, the tips of his perfectly straight teeth just visible. His tie was undone, as always, and so was the top button of his school uniform. Remus could just glimpse his collarbone behind it, and it was distracting, really, just how alluring Sirius was to him, even when he wasn’t trying to be, even when he was staring darkly into the distance like he wanted to bite off someone’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    To distract himself from his own wandering thoughts, Remus coughed again, and then reached for his bag on the ground. “Look, why don’t I help you with that Potions essay, and then when you’re—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “How’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius interrupted. His voice was loud this time, and his knee and finger had finally stopped moving. Instead, he was sitting completely still, his eyes full of anger as he stared at Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I—what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “How’s—your—</span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius spit out every word as if it were venom. And Remus knew that voice—that was the voice Sirius’ used when he wanted to maim, to kill, to insult someone until they cried. Except—Remus had no idea what he was supposed to be insulted about right now, because he had no idea what Sirius was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Sirius, I haven’t got a girlfriend, you know that,” Remus sat up straight, abandoning his bag on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sirius leaned so far forward in his seat that his hair swung over the coffee table. His cheeks were flushed, and the knuckles that gripped the arms of his chair were clenched so hard that they had turned stark white. Remus, distracted once more by his own idiot brain, wondered for a second how it was possible that Sirius managed to look so beautiful even when he was so clearly angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “How’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heather, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then?” Sirius spit, and now Remus felt himself flushing. “That’s where you’ve been all week, isn’t it, when you were ‘studying in the library’? Cuddling up with Heather?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus sputtered for a moment, still struggling to figure out what on earth Sirius was talking about. “I—no—I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but—I haven’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling up </span>
  </em>
  <span>with anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It wasn’t his most elegant sentence, and it only made Sirius angrier. Sirius stood up quickly and Remus copied him automatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Haven’t been cuddling up? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, in the library, with her.” Sirius was nearly shouting now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes, but—I mean, we were just studying—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Studying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where’s your sweater then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus looked down at his own button down shirt. Then he looked back up at Sirius, at his red cheeks and heaving chest, and realized what this was all about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Pads,” Remus said slowly, holding up his hands as if he were trying to calm down a wild animal—which, in a way, he was. “Look, mate, I’m sorry that I lied. I didn’t realize that you cared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sirius huffed, and sat heavily back down in his armchair. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>howcouldinotcare.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus sat back down in his own seat, hoping that Sirius had gotten most of his anger out of his system. “Sirius,” he continued, “we really were just studying. She needs a lot of help with her Transfiguration homework, and she asked me to tutor her. And she was cold, that’s why I gave her my sweater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sirius huffed again, and he was once again staring moodily into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus sighed. “Pads, you’re handsome. I’m sure if you just told Heather that you fancy her she would be more than happy to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What?” Sirius said suddenly, looking back at Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus froze. Had he said something wrong again? “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What do you mean, fancy Heather?” Sirius’ moody look had given way to one of complete confusion, as if Remus had been the one to start a fight over a tutor session and a sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Remus blinked. “You like Heather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “No I don’t,” Sirius spit, but there was no real venom in his words this time. “I don’t even know Heather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What? Then why were you so upset that I was studying with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Heather,” Sirius said, and his voice made it clear that he thought that his answer was quite obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Huh?” Remus was completely lost now. Trying to keep up with Sirius was like trying to keep up with a cursed broomstick—every time he thought he had gotten a grip he was bucked right back off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius’ face twisted in anger again, but his voice was low and almost calm when he repeated, “You like Heather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius’ face shifted from anger to disbelief. “Yes you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’ve been studying in the library with her all week!” Sirius’ voice was getting louder again, and Remus feared that soon people would come down to see what all the shouting was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I told you, I was helping her—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>you gave her your sweater!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, she was c—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “And she’s really pretty—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I mean—” but now that Sirius had started he would not let Remus get in a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “And she’s got long hair and blue eyes and pink nails and straight teeth—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sirius, I—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So how could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fancy Heather?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Because I fancy you, you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius blinked. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Remus yell. And only in his wildest, most secret fantasies had he ever imagined that Remus would yell something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You fancy me?” Sirius asked, and his voice was barely a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus’ face—his beautiful, handsome face—was rapidly turning red. He twisted in his seat to grab his bag off the ground, and he was so flustered that he struggled to get the strap on his shoulder. “I’m—I mean—sorry,” he spluttered, not looking up at Sirius as he straightened out his bag. “I didn’t mean to—I just meant—you know, I’ll just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No!” Sirius nearly yelled, and Remus froze, halfway out of his chair, before dropping back down. “I’m sorry—I’ll stop shouting. I just . . . do you mean it? You really fancy me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus was gripping the strap of his bag tightly, and his face, still bright red, looked pained. “Of course I fancy you,” he said quietly. Then he met Sirius’ eye. “I’m sorry, Pads. I didn’t want to make things awkward, I know you don’t feel the same, and I don’t expect—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     But Sirius could not hear anything else Remus said, because his blood was pounding loudly in his ears. Suddenly, without thinking, he sprang out of his seat, right over the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He banged his shin painfully, and the position was awkward, but Sirius didn’t care. His hands twisted in the collar of Remus’ button down, and then he was kissing him—kissing beautiful, wonderful, perfect Remus. His lips were soft and their noses bumped together, and Sirius thought for a moment that he could die, right here, right now, perfectly happy and complete, because Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancied </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus, and it was the best feeling in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And then they pulled apart. Remus was breathing heavily, and his amber eyes were wide. Sirius still had his hands twisted in his collar, and he was still bent uncomfortably over the coffee table, but he didn’t think he could move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     For a moment, they just stared at each other, so close together that their noses were still brushing. And then Sirius grinned and said, “I fancy you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh,” said Remus quietly, the scar on his left cheek jumping as his lips spread into a smile. “That’s good then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius finally stood up, but didn’t let go of Remus’ collar. “You really don’t like that Heather bitch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus laughed, once, loudly, and pulled Sirius’ hands off his collar, standing up as well. Remus twisted Sirius’ hands until he was holding them properly, right over the coffee table between them. “She’s not a bitch. She really is sweet. But no—I don’t like her at all. Not the way that I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius knew he looked like an idiot with how big he was smiling. He couldn’t help it—he had never felt this warm, this light, not when they had won the House Cup, not even the first time he had transformed into Padfoot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sirius rubbed Remus’ hands with his thumb where they touched. “That is good then,” he said. “Do you wanna go up to bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Remus laughed, and Sirius was struck by what a wonderful sound it was. “Yes, please. I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wait,” Remus said as Sirius pulled him up the staircase, “Didn’t you have a Potions essay to finish?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Whatever,” Sirius said, still rubbing Remus’ hand with his thumb. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The next day, Sirius held Remus’ hand any time that they were walking in the halls. James made fun of them for the PDA, but Sirius could tell that he was happy about the turn of events. At one point, just after lunch, they passed Heather in the entrance hall. She smiled, glanced at their hands, and then blushed. And even though Sirius knew he was being rude, and Remus would reprimand him for it later, he grinned, and asked for the sweater back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tag urself as a character in this fic i'm Sirius because i'm also a drama queen but i'm also Heather cause i too am dumber than rocks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>